Never Alone Spell Bound
by Shiva-IceFlame
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. What if instead of ashamed, sad, or scared he was proud of being the Kyuubi? His adopted sister taught him to be proud of who he was. His dream is to become a strong ninja, and bring a smile back to his sister's face.On hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Meh... It's taking awhile for Demon Customs... So we decided to try another. This one will only have three oc's. I'm trying to get to none. I actually hate Oc's alot. So I try to make them important, but not main really. **

**Summary: This has no pairings. So I guess I'll leave you all to vote. Yaoi, yuri, het whatever. If no one votes, then there will be no pairings. Naruto will be rather strong in this one. He accepted the Kyuubi as such he and Kyuubi get along. Not family or anything but they can tolerate each other. This one Naruto isn't really evil. More like independant and grey. However, he enjoys playing the ditzy blonde. **

He whimpered lowly. Why was everyone so mean to him? Did he do something bad? Were his parents' bad people? He sniffled slightly. He had long learned crying was useless. It did nothing, but gives you a headache later on. He slowly wrapped the bandage around his torso. He had heard something snap. However, it was not as if he could go to the hospital. They would just glare, give him a ruff test and then kick him out. It was actually a surprise he had even been able to buy bandages, even if they were poor quality and damaged. He had to reuse them so they were never clean. He sighed, pulling his white shirt down over his stomach. He smiled slightly at the spiral on his shirt. He had always liked spirals. Perhaps it was because of his name. He shook his head slowly. The villagers were so mean. Why did they always have to beat him up at night? They called him mean and bad things. Monster, demon, Kitsune, damned fox…. Yet he could not help but think of them as the monsters. He never hurt anyone. He sighed. The orphanage did not like him either. They had kicked him out, after he could speak right. He crossed his arms sitting on his bed. The Hokage had gotten him an apartment. However …he just felt alone here… He pushed himself up. He winced slightly at the pain, but he could already feel it healing up. Lucky him.

The playground was the gathering point. All children of Kohona that were not yet in the academy were there. That meant he was there as well. While all of the children always played with each other. He was always alone and left out. No one wanted to play with the bad kid, or the monster. Moreover, their parents sneered when they saw him; he must not be nice then right? And the few that tried where pulled away, and never came back. That or they were extra mean the next time they saw him. Naruto shook his head sadly. He had no idea why they did that, and he would tell them he was nice. If they only gave him a chance…no one ever did. He sat on the swing set by himself with a saddened look on his face. _'I wish I could just have one friend to not feel so lonely.'_ Naruto thought. However, he was sacred of having a friend. He had been tricked a lot of times by people pretending to be nice. You never know who really cares and who's pretending… Quietly he swung back and forth until a group of boys walked up to him.

"Hey guys look it's the demon kid" one of the boys said. "You're on our swings bakemono". Naruto winced hearing that name again. It would seem he would never be given a chance. He would always be the unwanted monster. He sighed. "Gomen nasai but I'm on here now." Naruto said quietly. He did not want to get into any trouble; however, he knew he would never be left alone. Everyone hated him. This made the boys more upset. "You got guts Uzumaki. I will tell you what. If you leave now I will forget that you ever did that. Now move." the same boy told him. It was obvious that he was the leader. However, Naruto was stubborn and he wanted to stand up for himself. At least until he was hurt again. He knew he should do as they say, but he was so tired of being weak. Naruto did not budge. "No? Then I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson". The boy raised his fist to punch the annoyance. Naruto awaited the hit. He knew he should have stayed inside toady. Then Old man Hokage will get that sad look again. It came close when…BAM!

The boy was now on the ground. His hand was holding the back of his head, and some blood dropped to the ground. It was obvious that he was bleeding in the back of his head. Naruto looked down to see a large rock with a little blood on it. The boy clutched the wound harder, his face scrunched up in pain. Other boys looked around for the thrower. "Who did that?" another one asked. "Oops. I guess my hand must've slipped," a girlish sounding voice said. Her dark Purple hair was in a high ponytail; her bangs framed her face and were Lavender in color. Her voice made it evident that she was being sarcastic. Her eyes were slightly narrowed, and were a amethyst color. There seemed to be flecks of red swirling around, in irritation. Her skin was pale and more on the White side. Her arms were crossed. She wore a White Kimono that went to her knees, and had a slit on both sides. She had on baggy black pants on under that. She was wearing boots instead of sandals, and they came to mid calf. Her pant legs were bunched up above the boots. Her arms were wrapped in bandages. "Why did you do that?" the boy still clutching his head asked. "If you want to pick on someone, pick on someone your own size. Or are you cowards?" the young girl said putting her fists at her hips. "You think you are a match for us, girl" a boy with brown hair questioned. The girl's fist tightened "I'll be more than a match. I will be your end. Bring it on, weaklings!" She sneered.

All five of the boys lunged at the girl. Anger obvious on their face. There was a smirk plastered on the girl's face as they closed in. "Now you're in for it, little girl." One called. The girls smirk widened into a slight grin. Naruto closed his eyes, unwilling to see the torture the girl would endure. He only heard the sounds of blows, and flesh hitting flesh.

Naruto kept his eyes covered even after the hits ceased. He heard footsteps come closer towards him. The boy was fearful of the pain he was about to take. Naruto held tight and awaited the punches to fly. "Hey, kit. Open your eyes." a feminine voice, told him. He removed his hands to see the girl leaning over towards him smiling softly. She did not have a single bruise or cut on her. Her eyes were calm and were no longer purple with red; they were actually a silver blue color, like mercury. "Are you okay?" she asked. Naruto's only reply was a sharp nod. Naruto looked down towards his feet a few seconds later. He felt bad; because of him, she had to hurt someone. He hated it when people had to protect him. "Yes... Umm…Why did you help me? No one ever cares about me, or tries to help me." He said his foot digging into the dirt. "Well I'm not everyone... My name is Kage. Who are you?" Kage greeted as she extended her hand. "I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." He responded as he took her hand, nervous at her reaction. Everyone reacted to his name. Kage gave a toothy grin, closing her eyes and tilting her head. "Well then Naruto, I think you and I can be good friends". She said. Naruto smiled slightly. "Hai..." He said.

She nodded her head, and took a seat beside him. "You don't like people helping you… do you?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at her. He then looked to the ground again. "It is not that… I just want to be able to protect myself…" He mumbled. Kage tilted her head watching him. "Well, how about I help you?" She asked. His head shot up and he starred at her. "What?" He asked in disbelief. She chuckled slightly. "If I help you get stronger… You have to do me a favor…" She said, pushing her swing back and forth. Naruto frowned slightly. He knew there was a catch. He thought it over. He wanted to be strong… "What is it?" He asked after some time. Kage smiled at him. "You become my little brother." She said grinning. Naruto's eyes widened and he slowly grinned. "Sure!" he said happily. Kage grinned as well. "It's getting late..." She muttered. Naruto looked up and saw she was right. He jumped up. "I have to see the old man!" He said and ran off; he waved behind him as he went.

Kage continued to sit there watching the 5-year-old run off. She tilted her head. Kohona was becoming a horrible place to live. No matter… She already had plans. The 7-year-old girl grinned cruelly her eyes flashing with malice intent. In addition, her precious little brother would not be harmed again. She blinked looking up when the sound of someone feet hitting ground was heard. She turned her head. Standing behind her was an ANBU member. His white and red weasel's mask glinting slightly. "Kitsune. You are late." She rolled her eyes. "Calm down Weasel." She said standing. She reached up rolling the kimono's sleeves up, and tucking them to her back, tying them together. On her arm, a Purple leaf like swirl showed proudly. She reached into her top, and pulled out a Purple wolf mask. Securing it to her face, she turned to him crossing her arms. The male shrugged. "Ai, tell me on our way there. This is an important mission." He said. She nodded. "Whatever you say, Itachi." And with a swirl of leaves, they were gone.

------

Naruto hid his yawn behind his hand and placed his head on the table. He found being a ditzy blonde rather amusing. However, it was really boring to be stuck in the classroom all day. He glanced out the window at all the sunlight going to waste out there. Mainly that he couldn't enjoy it. His eyes moved over the rest of the classroom. At his side sat Hyuuga Hinata.

She was a shy girl, who had no confidence in herself. Though after finding out about her Clan he couldn't blame her. She was his best friend though. She had had a crush on him at one point. However, Naruto had pointed out that she merely admired and envied him. That and Naruto wasn't that attracted to females. To be truthful they scared him. After that she had become his best friend instead. Whenever she needed him he was there for her, him and his big sister. She wore a large black colored jacket, which hid her figure. After finding out that men where such pigs she had lost her like to them similar to Naruto disliking females. Though Naruto was sure she didn't completely hate males. She just had to find a decent one. She wore blue pants, and blue shinobi sandals. Her hair was blue and cut short ending at her neck, two pieces framing her face ending at her shoulders and the rest falling to her eyes in jagged bangs. Ever since Kage had started helping her she had gotten much better. Her eyes weren't always lowered and meek, and she didn't try to stay silent and out of the spot light. Though she still had a long way to go, she was slowly improving. Changing her jacket form crème to black was one of the improvements. She had pale lilac colored eyes.

His eyes shifted to the person on his other side. Aburame Shino. The second person he considered a friend. He had spiky brown hair, and shades always covered his eyes. He wore a large trench coat that ended at his hips, and covered the bottom half of his face. He wore black pants and blue ninja shoes. Shino was a silent person. He rarely talked and when he did it was important. Shino was like an older brother to him. An over protective one at times, only Iruka beat him in that position. They had bonded during a Kyuubi festival. Shino had found him alone in the forest and had asked him what was wrong. Kage had told Naruto that what he was was nothing to be ashamed of. If people hated him for it they weren't worth it. So he told him. Shino had merely frowned and said they were similar in a sense. Of course he didn't have a demon inside of him, but he did have his Kikaichu. Since then they had become comrades, friends, and then brothers. Hinata was the only other person he had told so far, but he no longer hid the truth. She had thought it over and simply said. 'Naruto is Naruto.'

Naruto shook his head slightly, blonde hair falling in his eyes. He wasn't really close to any of the others in his class. He sometimes hung out with Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. Naruto blinked when Iruka smiled and gave wishes for everyone to do well in the Genin Exam. Naruto nodded sitting up. He wore a thick black jacket a comfort, and burnt orange pants. Crimson sandals and a thick collar/small scarf around his neck. He had to pass. Not only to become a ninja, and stay with Hinata and Shino, but also for his sister. He wanted to see her smile again. His hand clenched on the pencil in his hand. He wished she would tell him what caused to eternal pain and suffering in her eyes. It had only become worse since Itachi's betrayal. Only that had brought anger and regret. He wished he knew what it was that had dimmed the strong willed, protective, and fiery girl he had met. Now she just seemed a cheap copy. The only time she seemed to come alive again was when he was hurt, or someone spoke badly of him. She was still protective, but she was also… so sad and alone…

**Pairings:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The trees surround the figure on all sides. Purple eyes so dark they appeared black glanced over the area. To the bright green of the leaves, to the brown, black, and almost honey tone of the trees, to the dripping crimson… The eyes closed for a brief moment revealing the dark surrounding them to not be makeup, tattoos, or kohl, but that of fatigue and exhaustion. Lavender bangs brushed past her eyes, and the sides framed her face down to her shoulders. The rest of her hair, a dark purple was pulled up and held securely in a cloth wrap. A black net shirt that reached the middle of her fingers went half off her shoulders and ended at her stomach. A white, crimson stained vest was pulled on over that, it reached her hips, hid her figure so it could be hidden she was female, and had a large hood at the back. She wore baggy black cargo pants with many seen and hidden pockets. At her hips was the basic white utility belt, scrolls hanging form it ranging in sizes. Her ankles and forearms are wrapped in Ice blue bandages, and wore crimson shinobi sandals. Around her neck was a dark purple silk chocker. Through the fishnet you could see a purple Kohona swirl on her upper bicep. A sigh passed pale lips, and she reached down pulling up a purple Hunter Nin mask, with black swirls, the Kohona symbol carved into the forehead. She placed it back on her face, and pulled her hood up. "Mission accomplished. Target confirmed. Heading back to H.Q." The soft monotone voice called out. She paused for a moment and it reminded her that she no longer had someone to report to or check in with. After all her other disastrous partners, the Hokage had signed her up as a Loner. She no longer had anyone on her side… She could have been given the title Sennin, seeing as Orochimaru was no longer loyal to Kohona. And she was a 'rising star.' However neither was she. She honestly didn't think she could ever be as loyal to this place as he had been. She just held the privileges not the title. The trees sped past as the figure continued toward their village. And if she felt her eyes burning or anything trailing down her face she ignored it.

-----

Naruto hummed lightly, though his smile was hidden behind his scarf that covered the bottom half of his face. True he didn't care about his markings, but he wouldn't give the villagers a chance to 'hurt' him. Odd how they only recognized him when they saw his whisker marks. And his sister said only those you trust can see your face. Naruto looked up and smiled when he saw Iruka, Shino, and Hinata standing at the Ramen shop waiting for him. He smiled raising his hand to get their attention. Shino's headband lay around his forehead, Hinata's around her neck, and Naruto's was around his left thigh. They entered the ramen stall and ordered their meals. Iruka ruffled all three Genin's hair, getting a giggle from Naruto, a blush form Hinata, and a slight frown form Shino. "So you three are finally Genin. How does it feel?" He asked after breaking apart his chopsticks. Naruto shrugged. "Good. Though we won't really do anything until we are Chuunin. All we will really do now is be able to train ourselves better and do chores." He muttered twirling the ramen around his chopsticks. Iruka chuckled slightly. "Well you guys are just rookies. When you show you are strong enough and responsible enough you'll get higher missions, even as Genin's." He said. Shino nodded slowly. "That's true. Though it's rare. By then the team is usually Chuunin." He said tilting his head slightly. Though rare to speak, Shino always had a fact to state when he did so. Hinata nodded fiddling with her chopsticks. "And now that we are Genin we can do more independent and team training." She muttered with a small frown. Shino, Naruto, and Iruka looked at her with small frowns. Naruto suddenly smiled slightly. "That's right. You have an excuse to stay away unless needed now. You don't have to rely on 'Clan' techniques alone." He said. Hinata smiled slightly. 'An excuse huh?' She wondered.

The four continued, each adding something to the conversations. Even Shino admitted that he needed other training then just his Clan's. What if an enemy used pesticides or something? Hinata slowly relaxed more. Though she had been told repeatedly, it was still a relief that she had somewhere to go. Her eyes moved to the sky watching as the sun slowly drew toward the ground. She closed her eyes and allowed another smile to cross her face. She would show them. Just because she didn't want to mercilessly hurt others and prove dominance didn't mean she wasn't strong. She would prove that her way was just as effective.

-----

She kneeled before the old man in robes. Her head bowed down and eyes upon the hard wood floor. "Thank you Shade, your mission was a success as usual." Hiruzen said as he watched the figure before him. Even if she were to remove the mask form her face, he could no longer tell what she thought or felt. She had locked herself so far away within her own mind. The only reason she wasn't a vegetable was because of her love for Naruto. Even without blood, they were true siblings. It saddened him to see not only one of his best, but a member of his village in this state. And at some level he couldn't help but blame himself. He always picked her teammates; he also pushed her to be social. And it just slowly picked at her, until this. He closed his eyes, sighing deeply. Though it was wrong, at some level he was thankful that the villagers hated Naruto. It allowed her to feel something even if only anger at the villagers. He knew she loved Naruto, but she didn't show it as a normal person would. That love she felt was spent on keeping her active at all. How he wished Inoichi could get past her defenses or that Tsunade was here to help. His eyes opened and he looked down to the kneeling figure. "Kage…, I'm sure you're hoping to get to your brother." He said and smiled at the twitch that occurred. "Very well, your dismiss-" "Hokage-Sama! The forbidden scroll has been stolen!" A Jounin shouted as he ran into the mission room. Old tired eyes widened, as a masked face raised blank eyes narrowing.

**Forest**

Mizuki panted slightly as he moved in the opposite direction then he had lead the ANBU and Jounin. He growled as he dashed through the forest. His plans, everything had been screwed up, and it was all Uzumaki's fault! If only the brat had fallen for his tricks! Somehow he had seen through the Genjutsu on his test paper. He had used the wrongly weighted Kunai and shrunkin perfectly. And even with him using a chakra disruptor had managed three clones! He growled landing on another branch. "Damn Kyuubi brat! He'll pay for this!" He snarled before dashing off. As he passed he missed the person across from him crouched on another branch. Blank dark purple almost black eyes narrowed, crimson swirling around until it took over the eyes gaining a sadistic light in them. The figure moved suddenly tackling Mizuki to the ground. Mizuki jerked as his back was slammed harshly into the ground. He started gasping for breath, as a steel hard hand clasped around his throat. He opened his eyes and they widened in fear. Straddling him, with one hand on his shoulder and the other at his throat, was a Hunter Nin. A purple mask with black fox like whisker swirls, and black surrounding the eyes also like a foxes. The hood to the vest was pulled up; only lavender colored bangs hanging down, the vest covered if it was male or female. The hands had claw like nails that were slicing into his skin. And he could see an ANBU seal upon their arm. What terrified him however were the eyes. They were a blood red, filled with malice and unholy intent. The eyes of a demon, the only reason he knew it wasn't the Kyuubi was that the pupils were rounded. A growl issued from the figures throat. And all Mizuki could do was give off a piercing scream, that continued until he was permently silenced.

**Morgue**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed in regret as he looked over the body. 'He must have said something about Naruto…' He thought in sadness pulling his hat over his eyes. What was left of Mizuki was being checked over, to make sure that it was really he. Mizuki's lover had testified stating that Mizuki had been in contact with Orochimaru, and had given him a potion he had needed a final ingredient for. She had been horrified at his death, and traumatized at what was left of him. However, upon finding out just who had killed him she hadn't been surprised. Everyone Chuunin and above knew that Hunter Nin 'Shade' did not have mercy, however Shade only ever went this out of control when Uzumaki Naruto was involved. Tsubaki had known Mizuki hated Naruto, so she wasn't surprised at how this happened. She just regretted that she hadn't been able to stop Mizuki. The scroll had been returned and the alert was canceled. Hiruzen's eyes drifted over to the figure standing by the door. You couldn't even tell the vest had been white at one point. Her fishnet shirt was a darker tone then normal, and stuck to her skin which couldn't be seen thanks to the blood. It was dripping from her hands, and crusted under her nails. The only reason he couldn't punish her was because Shade had gained information from Mizuki while she was taking care of him. Orochimaru was the Kage of the new Oto village he had heard about. Shade had also got mutterings of plans and Chuunin exams… It would seem Orochimaru was planning something… He would have to make plans and find out exactly what was going on. He would check with Jiraya's spies as well. If what he thought was happening was… He would take action. Hiruzen sighed once more, wishing he still had his pipe with him. "Dismissed Shade." He said. The shift in air told him she was gone.

-----------

The door opened and shut silently. The mask was dropped on the table, along with the belt. She paused for a moment before reaching up and releasing the hair wrap. Her hair reached her knees, and she brushed it over her shoulders. She paused and looked over her blood soaked skin. She stood there frowning at it. Walking to the bathroom, she peeled her clothing off, and turned the shower on. Once the last of the crimson was down the drain she stood there starring down at the bottom of the shower. She blinked and reached out stopping the water. She stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around her. She checked the wardrobe inside the bathroom, and grabbed a pair of boxers and a wife beater. Drying her hair she walked toward her bedroom. She stopped inside the doorway, and starred at the bed. Naruto lay curled up in the center, a headband firmly grasped in his hand. She pulled the towel form her head and let it drop to the floor. Walking over she sat on the edge of the bed, and studied the boy. He wore the same clothing as she only with a tee-shirt instead. After a few moments, she lay down, curling around the boy. Naruto rolled over and cuddled into her arms. And in the dark a ghost of a smile appeared for a second.


	3. Update

**Shiva: **Oheyo! Shiva here!

**Shadow: **Shadow as well…

**Shiva: **You don't have to sound so depressed about that.** :Rolls eyes:** Anyway, it's been a year and like promised I have figured out what I'm going to do with my stories!

**Shadow: **Mainly our big sister Ash told us what we were going to do. You can find Ash on this site under the name MariashaAziza.

**Shiva: **We were so proud of big sister when she finally decided to join!** :^^:** Anyway, as for my stories. Most are going to be re-done! This list includes…

**Never Alone Spell Bound**

**Naruto: Demon Custom's: Heaven's A Lie.**

Some are being erased until I rethink them.

**Enma no Tsuki: Demon's and Preistess's. **

**Untitled as of now**

**An Angel's Destruction.**

And some stories have been adopted.

**My Cage**

**Frozen Ending**

And one will be done like a round robin between Ash, Shadow, and myself.

**Kingdom Hearts Reverse.**

**Shadow:** Thus what shall be done. My Cage, Enma no Tsuki, Untitled, and An Angel's Destruction have already been deleted. Ash has requested that I leave Frozen ending and the KH stories up until we start working on them. As of now… Shiva and I will be working on Never Alone and Demon Custom's. We also plan to work on our KH story on the side. We hope no ne is too annoyed with this. We will be working on these as of now, and hope to start posting my the end of the month at least.

**Shiva:** Sorry it's taken so long. What with being locked up in the Psych ward, deaths in the family, having a baby brother, mother getting married, mother and step father going to prison, mother getting released from prison, Our beloved Crimpson and Inri moving away, and a lot more useless stuff… well we just haven't had time for anything. Ash has had more time then us, and even she's been bothered by things. Like her laptop shattering. But hey, at least she moved back in!

**Shadow:** They don't care about all of that, but I'm grateful she didn't go back to France… Either way, Shiva and myself have gone through a lot of growth. We hope our readers still enjoy our stories despite changes.


	4. Announcement

**Shiva: Our Grandmother died today… about an hour ago…**

**Shadow: Needless to say, we are closing this account. We just don't have the time to take care of it anymore. She was the one raising and taking care of us. **

**Shiva: Anyway, don't worry we are going to continue our stories. **

**Shadow: Ash/Mira is sharing her account with us. We'll be transferring our stories to her account and writing them. She'll most likely be the one typing them up. Shiva and I are usually writing on paper…**

**Shiva: Her account is MariashaAziza. Any stories we write will have our names in the title or summery. **

**Shadow: We thank all of you for staying with us. Demon Customs will be finished before we start anything. **

**Shiva: Thank you all. I hope we can continue writing.**


End file.
